más que hermanos
by yukii04
Summary: en la noche una espina dorsal se eriza al sentir una mirada penetrante en él. YAOI LEMON Mawaru Penguindrum Kanba x Shouma


**Advertencias: yaoi, lemon, kanba x shouma, "incesto"**

 **Más que hermanos**

El sonido del cuchillo dar contra la tabla de madera se hacía presente por toda la casa dando a entender que faltaba poco para la hora de comer. Esa noche Himari había ido a comer con Ringo para celebrar sus 100 puntos en el último examen de matemáticas, así que Shouma y Kanba esta noche comerían solos. Los dos hermanos no estaban muy acostumbrados a cenar solos y menos a dejar a Himari sin protección por lo que mandaron a No 1 y No 2 con ella para protegerla, primero estaba la salud de su hermanita y luego su comodidad.

Kanba, sentado en la mesa y despreocupado de todo, seguía atentamente con la mirada a Shouma, lo que el peliazul notó, pero de lo que no se percató era de donde tenía posada la mirada. Cansado de la presión que ejercía su hermano en él para que se apurara con la comida, se volteó molesto pero antes de regañarlo se dio cuenta de en qué punto de su cuerpo estaba la mirada del mayor.

Algo tembloroso se alejó dando con la mesada y el sonido hizo salir del trancé a Kanba, haciendo lo mirara a los ojos. Algo preocupado por la actitud de su hermano, se giró para ver si había algo detrás de él, y no había nada fuera de lo normal, así que se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Shouma viendo como este se alteraba aún más.

-te sientes bien?- preguntó colocando una mano en su frente para comprobar la temperatura, siempre fue con él lo suficientemente unido para hacerlo directamente con la frente, pero en el estado en el que el menor se encontraba, mejor no arriesgarse a que salga corriendo y lo atropelle un auto, o peor aún, que lo encuentre Masako.

-d-donde estabas m-mirando?—preguntó Shouma tartamudeando. Algo incómodo ante el contacto se separó de su hermano y se alejó de él llegando al comedor.

-no lo sé. Seguro estas bien?—preguntó el mayor preocupado por el estado del peliazul.

-como rayos voy a estar bien si mi HERMANO me mira el trasero!?—gritó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermano".

-oe,oe, que no somos hermanos—dijo agitando una mano restándole importancia y acercándose a él.- además…- su expresión fue cambiando a una oscura y siniestra.- no necesito disimular mirar lo que tengo para mí-

El rostro de Shouma se volvió tan pálido que parecía salido de una película antigua, y el mayor aprovechó la situación para derribar al menor y dejarlo inmovilizado debajo de él en el sofá.

-q-que haces?!- preguntó asustado al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo recorrer su cuello.

-me descubriste- susurró antes de morder suavemente detrás de su oreja.

Pasado el tiempo la ropa se había vuelto una molestia y solo lograron mantener los pantalones a muy duras penas. Shouma no podía retener sus gemidos, sentía como Kanba lo masturbaba y veía su mano recorrer su falo mientras que con la otra mano, el pelirrojo, acariciaba su propio miembro aún dentro del pantalón.

-a-ani-iki—susurró entrecortado el menor antes de correrse sobre la mano del otro.

-lo necesito- dijo Kanba antes de deshacerse de los pantalones del peliazul que estaban hechos un bollo a la altura de sus tobillos.

-ALTO, ALTO, ALTO!- gritó agitando las manos para que el mayor parara consiguiendo que solo se detuviera mirándolo con confusión pero ya luego de haber tirado por algún lado sus pantalones y sus calzones.

-que?- preguntó seguro mientras comenzaba a bajar su bragueta.

-m-me va a d-doler—dijo desviando la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-era eso?- preguntó con una media sonrisa el más alto. A lo que el otro contestó solo asintiendo con la cabeza.- tranquilo, no es tan grande- agregó dejando escapar su miembro, para nada pequeño, de sus calzones.

-"NO TAN GRANDE"? ME VAS A PARTIR EN DOS!—gritó intentando huir, pero al contrario de ello, lo único que logró fue quedar a gatas sobre el sofá.

-te va a gustar- susurró en su oído provocando que se estremezca mientras refregaba su miembro en la entrada del menor.

Shouma no lo podía negar, la voz de su hermano tenía un don para tranquilizar a las personas independientemente de su género, así que ya más tranquilo, hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición debería de hacer: se relajó.

El pelirrojo al notar como su hermano se tranquilizaba comenzó a meter su miembro en el ano de este, lentamente escuchando los gemidos ahogados del menor. Al cabo de unos segundos ya había entrado por completo y sonrió de lado al notar que Shouma había aguantado bien.

-estas bien? Me puedo mover?- preguntó viendo la nuca del peliazul. Este se volteó y asintió, Kanba logró ver las pequeñas lagrimas escurriéndose por la comisura de sus ojos y suspiró de alivió al notar que no eran lagrimas únicamente de dolor, ya que también se podía ver claramente la sonrisa en su rostro.

Despacio, comenzó las envestidas, con cada gemido de Shouma la velocidad de Kanba aumentaba creando un círculo vicioso irreversible.

-A-ANI-IKI- gemía el peliazul intentando no caer de cara al sofá. –ME ME DUE-ELE—para su suerte, Kanba captó el mensaje y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, ya sin mucho cuidado la velocidad de las acciones era demasiado para los dos provocando que su resistencia se fuera al diablo y terminaran acabando los dos a la vez dejando una mancha en los almohadones que, sin duda, requeriría de atención profesional.

Cayeron los dos de lleno, Shouma al sofá y Kanba siguió de largo hasta el piso. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas eran solo unos pocos efectos colaterales que iba a provocar el haber consolidado su amor.

-pensaba que te gustaban las mujeres. Con cuantas y con cuantos lo has hecho?—preguntó entrecortadamente Shouma desde el sofá.

-mujeres? Ya ni las cuento, por eso mismo se volvió aburrido… hombres? Solo tu- dijo con una sonrisa mirando al techo.

-maldito pervertido- agregó el peliazul antes de tirarle un almohadón en la cara a su hermano.

Pese a todo, sus lazos ya eran unidos por el destino… era cosa suya de qué manera ¿verdad?

 **Fin**

 **Vale, sé que quedó medio medio, pero me duele el cuello que se ca°#$"…**

 **Además de todo, me costó un pomo escribir la parte de la voz de kanba porque tiene el mismo seiyuu que terasaka y como que … hiu-**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y prometo escribir más fics de mawaru penguindrum.**

 **Para quien no conozca este anime y se lo leyó entero solo por morbo os cuento que es mi anime favorito y que os recomiendo mucho.**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, bessos… yukii**


End file.
